dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman The Animated Series (Remake)
Batman the Animated Series is a 2017 remake of the original tv series Cast Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/ Batman Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth Mark Hamill as Joker Kurtwood Smith as James Gordon Troy Baker as Harvey Bullock, Harvey Dent/ Two Face Episodes Season 1 # '"The Return"-'''Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham City at the age of twenty-five from training abroad in martial arts, manhunting, and science for the past 12 years, and James Gordon moves to Gotham City with his wife, Barbara, after a transfer from Chicago. Both are swiftly acquainted with the corruption and violence of Gotham City, with Gordon witnessing his partner Detective Arnold Flass assaulting a teen for fun. Bruce goes on a surveillance mission to the seedy East End and gets into a brawl with Selina Kyle and a pimp. Gordon and Flass arrives to the scene of the crime. But a dazed and bleeding Bruce breaks his handcuffs and causes a crash, dragging the police to a safe distance before fleeing. He reaches Wayne Manor barely alive and sits before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. A bat crashes through a window and settles on the bust, giving him the inspiration to become a bat. # '"Schism"-'Gordon soon works to rid corruption from the force, but, on orders from Commissioner Gillian Loeb, several officers attack him, including Flass, who personally threatens Gordon’s pregnant wife. In revenge, the recovering Gordon tracks Flass down, beats and humiliates him, leaving him naked and handcuffed in the snow. As Gordon becomes a minor celebrity for several brave acts, Batman strikes for the first time, attacking a group of thieves. Batman soon works up the ladder, even attacking Flass while he was accepting a drug dealer’s bribe. After Batman interrupts a dinner party attended by many of Gotham’s corrupt politicians and crime bosses to announce his intention to bring them to justice, including Carmine "The Roman" Falcone, Loeb orders Gordon to bring him in by any means necessary. Gordon tries to capture Batman only Batman to be trapped in an abandoned building by Lt. Brandon. Batman escapes in the end and Gordon begins to feel that the system is ineffective with Loeb in charge which is why he decides to work with the Batman. # '"All Happy Families Are Alike"-'Batman gets caught in the middle of a mob war between Fish Mooney and Carmine Falcone. Penguin attempts to kill Falcone himself and take his place, but Batman and Gordon ntervenes. As Mooney's men approach, Batman and Gordon bring Falcone and Penguin to a safe house, but Fish catches them. They manage to escape and Penguin defeats Mooney thus declaring himself to be the king of Gotham. Sarah Essen confesses to Barbara about the affair she had with Gordon and Barbara tries to kill her. Sarah neutralizes Barbara in self defense. Falcone decides to give up his life of crime in the end and leaves Gotham. # '"Just Smile"- 'Gordon forms an alliance with the Batman when a crazy mad clown man named the Joker arrives in Gotham. Bruce soom finds the Joker robbing a bank. Batman fights the Joker, but the Joker manages to escape the Batman first. Soon Detective Bullock begins talking to Gordon about mysterious crimes by the Joker, and that Bullock's fiancé Renee is captured by the Joker. Gordon signals Batman using an abandoned light. Gordon tells Batman the location of the Joker. Then Batman and Joker fight again with Batman finally winning. # '"Feat of Clay PT.1"- ' # "'Feat of Clay PT. 2"- ' # '"Pretty Poison"- ' # '"Christmas with the Joker"- '''